The Forbidden Romance
by Love Witch
Summary: Van is a young, newly appointed high school english teacher and he has caught the eyes of Hitomi, a student of his but will he keep himself away from her or will he will give into the temptation? Finally, Chapter 7 up! Sorry for any typos.
1. Introductions

**_Author's note: The subject I'm writing about is touchy so if you have a problem don't read it and don't flame me for me being daring. I've always been a daredevil and I'm not about to change for anyone. The rest of you I hope you enjoy. _**

Van Fanel walked slowly into the wide empty corridor of the highly acclaimed school. He carefully scanned and absorbed his surroundings. He was slightly nervous, this being his first job and all but who could blame him. Memories were flooding back into his mind like a flash of lightening, he remembered seeing kids getting stuffed into lockers by the large bullies, the hall monitors telling him not to run and of course the teachers converging away about their most troubling students. A smile emerged onto to his moist pink lips as he proceeded on to his next destination.  

The school seemed to possess the same smell as his old school, when he was a high school student. But, now he wasn't entering high school, well not as student, but as a teacher and a very young teacher as matter of fact. He was the tender age of twenty-two and had graduated out of Harvard at the top of his class.

His right hand gripped tighter onto the black leather handle of his suitcase as the adrenaline in his blood started to secrete causing his palms to become sweaty and his heart rate to increase as he approached his destination; the class room. That room that he would mould the young minds, those great minds that would run the world one day. This was one of the factors which brought him into the field of teaching. At high school, he had received a blessing in the form of Mr Ganesha. He was fortunate enough to call him by his first name Balgus. He was the main reason he wanted to teach in the first place as Van believed that teachers made their pupils into who they were.

Van had enrolled for a job at a private school known as Excelsior. At this school the boys and girls were educated separately as it was found that the seemed to concentrate more. Van loved English and he couldn't wait to teach it. He loved the idea of his freedom being expressed instead of being conformed into a correct or incorrect answer like that of Mathematics. English allowed people to write their own opinions; there was no right or wrong answer. The boundaries could be stretched, manipulated as the way a person thought.

Van looked down at the piece paper Dryden, the headmaster, had given to him. He was meant to be in the classroom B-8 teaching the senior girls but he couldn't seem to find the classroom. _'I swear I've been down this hallway already.'_

***

Hitomi Kanzaki continued to scribble onto her note pad as the rest of the girls in her class applied some sort of make-up, gossiped, or talked about the good looking boys in their year. Their teacher still had not arrived. He was a newbie so Hitomi expected that he must have gotten lost on the way. Hitomi was a beautiful girl but extremely shy and she tended to spend most of her time in the library, a place everyone tended to avoid. She would sit there reading, studying, or doing her homework. Overall, she was not a very out-going girl.

Yukari, her best friend, was always ranting to her about how guys found her exotic and mysterious. Yukari was beginning to spend little and littler time with her as most of it was becoming devoted to Yukari's newly appointed boyfriend, Amano, who happened to be the male star of the track team. Yukari was always trying to set up Hitomi with a guy, but she always refused as Hitomi merely wasn't interested. 

Hitomi tucked back a strand of her golden brown hair, which had many highlights of a honey colour in it, so that it wouldn't block her view of the pad. She continued to write prodigiously into the pad as if her whole life depended on it.

"Hitomi, are you there?" Yukari asked the girl who was induced into her writing.

"Hey Yukari," Hitomi looked up slightly flabbergasted.

"What are you doing, Hitomi?" Yukari asked curiously, not surprised to find her friend absorbed in her own world.

"Just writing a story," Hitomi's ocean green eyes surveyed the note pad, searching for errors and thinking of ideas.

"You'll never change-" Yukari started, but was interrupted by the sound of the door creaking open. All the girls turned their attention to the front of the room. Swoons and sighs were heard immediately. Hitomi, who was at the back of the room couldn't see anything as Scarlet's (a student) rather large bum was in the way. The girl in front was seated on the desk directly in front of her, so she unfortunately blocked Hitomi's path.

"Would you all please take your seats?" Van asked politely, while he surveyed the room a little nervously.

All of a sudden Hitomi watched as Scarlet lowered into her seat. Suddenly the view of what caused the girls in her class to act so strangely became clear. There he stood in a black Armani suit with a white shirt which had the top button undone. His hair was a mysterious ebony and so sleek and slick. His eyes, deep pools of brown, and his complexion was that of a tanned natured; bronze and beautiful. His jaw was of perfect masculinity and his lips must have been carved by the greatest sculptors as they were perfect and fresh as the break of day.

Hitomi couldn't help to stare. Her mother would have told her off for gawking. He was perfect. "My name is Mr Fanel. I will be your teacher for English, for the remainder of your stay at this school," Van spoke firmly. He then looked at the classroom which was rather depleted. There were only ten of them. _'I hope the senior boys' class has more students.'_

Hitomi looked at him for while longer and then decided after a long thoughtful debate, that he'd probably be a horrible teacher. _'Just another pretty-boy.__ Hitomi! Stop staring at him!' She jerked her head down and decided to ignore him and continued on with her story. _

"Seeing that it is the first day back after the lengthy holiday I'll be gentle on you, so I think we can start of the lesson by becoming acquainted," Van said. "Let's start with you." He then pointed at an elf-like, golden haired girl.

"Me?" she questioned with a little uncertainly.

"Yes, please stand up, tell me your name, a bit about yourself and your character," Van announced.

She stood up a little confused and then she started to speak. "My name is Delia, I participate regularly in gymnastics. My favourite actor is Brad Pitt or is it Heath Ledger. I can't remember…" Van wished he had never bothered asking about them; they were so similar in personality and brains. He was ready to yawn but he maintained his composure and appearance of a very polite listener.

Finally they came onto the last student. "Finally, the girl in the back right," Van gestured. The girl seemed preoccupied in something else. He couldn't quite see her as the girl in front of her was rather large.

She didn't respond; it wasn't until the girl the one called Yukari with the boyfriend Amano next to her nudged her elbow. "Hitomi it's your turn," Yukari scolded lightly.

"Pardon Yukari," Hitomi said, coming out of her trance, and a little startled to see eyes of her fellow class mates on her.

"It's your turn to talk about yourself," Yukari said with gritted teeth.

"Oh," Hitomi blushed lightly and spoke softly. "My name's Hitomi."

"Excuse Miss, but will you please stand up like the rest of them and speak a little louder? I'm sure I'm not deaf yet, seeing that I'm only twenty-two," Van commented with a smile.

Hitomi got nervously off the chair; she hated being in these positions, where everyone was looking at her. "My name is Hitomi Kanzaki," she uneasily said. Van looked straight at her; she was quite a pretty girl. She seemed to be no different from the others girls.

"A bit about you," Van gestured for her to continue.

"I'm sorry, I don't really like standing up front," Hitomi said, pushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "In my spare time I go to the library and read. I'm pretty boring. I'm not exactly dynamic, even though one can argue against that. My favourite poet is Edgar Allen Poe and Robert Browning. So, obviously my favourite type of stories and poem are that of macabre. But I do enjoy those stories of a happy nature. My favourite stories are Wuthering Heights and Great Expectations."

Van sat there, impressed yet confused. She freakishly reminded him, a little about him when he was student, oddly enough but of course Van was far from shy. He was an extrovert back in high school.

"What drew you to Wuthering Heights?" Van asked.

"The tale of forbidden love," Hitomi replied, daring to meet his warm eyes.

Van felt a curve escape and form on his lips. He could foresee now that she was by far going to be his most intriguing student.


	2. Expectations

Van couldn't believe it had already been two weeks at Excelsior. Time seemed to be flying by without him even knowing it. He felt like most of his energy had been drained out of him and he was fortunate that the weekend would soon fall upon him.   
  
Van groggily ambled down the hallway to his final class of the day before he could breathe in the sweet air of freedom, well for limited time period that was the weekend. Van admired the school building; it was practically an antique and he always had the uttermost respect for the old. It always seemed so exquisite and knowledgeable to him as the old had the most life experience and he referred this to every aspect of life whether it came to buildings, people or his personal favourite literature.   
  
As Van continued the struggled path down of what seemed like the never ending hallway, he stumbled upon Millerna Aston, a fellow co-worker. She was a Biology teacher and the head of the science department. She was young like him except she was slightly older by a couple of years. She seemed like a very vibrant and an enthusiastic individual and she was relatively attractive, well, not to him personally, but to the boys of the school, that he was sure of.   
  
His class of male seniors adored her and had admitted their infatuations with her to him. Van remembered mentally chuckling to himself when they told him at what lengths they took to get her to notice them. He could see why they would find her eye-appealing but he personally he didn't find her that appealing. She was a boisterous golden haired female with violet-blue eyes that could look men directly in the eyes and make them feel weak at the knees, almost jelly-like. She looked very interesting in her black trousers and tight pink polo top, not very teacher like at all. Van always believed that to educate young minds you needed to show them that you were a serious person and it also gave him a sense of power and pride being in expensive designer wear suits.   
  
"Van," Millerna smiled that million dollar smile, which Van couldn't help but to wonder.   
  
"Millerna…hi," Van greeted uneasily.   
  
"You couldn't possibly do me a really big favour, could you?" Millerna spoke in an unusually more feminine voice battering her eyelids in the process.   
  
"Well it depends," Van responded blankly, ignoring her flirtatious actions.   
  
"You see my sister Marlene has just given birth to her first child yesterday and well you see she lives in another state and I really wanted to make an early start today to meet her but it turns out I've got to monitor the kids in detention today, and I was wondering if you'd cover for me? I promise to take one of your days of detention. It's just I really want to see Chid my new nephew," Millerna said sincerely and sweetly and doing a great job into making Van feel somehow guilty.   
_  
'Great I can't say no...Damn,'_ Van thought hopelessly. "I'll do it Millerna. That kid better be cute, that's all I can say," Van teased. "Well, I better get to class."   
_  
'I really wanted to go home and watch the game,'_ Van moaned his frustrations mentally.   
  
***   
  
An aggravated Van found his way to the detention room_. 'Stupid Millerna,' Van scolded more mental thoughts into his head. '_My sister's having a baby…nah blah and I'm missing the big game.' _  
  
Van shoved the door open in an infuriated manner. He seated himself on the chair at the teacher's desk completely forgetting the surroundings he was in. He then settled his brief case on the old oak desk opened it and took out some papers and a pen and he closed the brief case again and placed it on the floor.   
  
He then realised how foolish he must have looked to the students in detention, he slowly looked up to see the room was practically deserted except for one figure that seemed to be unaware of his presence.   
  
He was astounded to see who it was. __'Hitomi?'His mind questioned. She had a pure, innocent-type look as she was writing away to her heart's content. She was easily his most superior student.   
  
_

Her hair was laid out beautifully as her lips so sweet and pink mouthed the words she was writing. Van couldn't help but to gape at her.   
  
'_What is she here for? She's such a good student,' _Van's mind pondered that eventually Van couldn't help but to inquire the information.   
  
"Hitomi," he called out softly. Hitomi looked up and when she saw Van, her cheeks blush a rosy pink.   
  
"Mr Fanel," she said astounded by his presence and placed her hands softly onto the desk in front of her.  
  
"It's really none of my business, but what is a student like you doing in detention?" Van questioned in an off-handed manner with a grin.   
  
"Um…I wasn't paying attention to Mrs Décor," Hitomi hesitantly answered, her voice was calm and pleasant. _'He must think I'm really weird.'_   
  
"Writing again in that note pad," Van questioned with a raised eyebrow, but his voice was kind. Hitomi's face turned a bright crimson and she finally replied with a soft nod. "May I ask what do you exactly write in that notepad?" He asked curiously.   
  
"My story," she replied a little hesitantly but it was mixed with pride.   
  
"Really?" An astounded Van said taken a back, this was truly an unexpected answer. He thought she was scribbling away notes to God knows who! Like that of her friends and the other class mates as that was what he had spotted the other students do.   
  
"Undoubtedly," she replied in what sounded almost like a giggle. _'Why am I acting so strange? Like a bimbo.' Hitomi's mind thought furiously.   
  
"Could I look at the story?" Van asked realising he may be crossing the limit by asking that question. It wasn't right for him to be invading her privacy when he, himself treasured his privacy.   
  
"It's kind of private and it's really… not that good," Hitomi nervously answered holding the note pad close to her chest.   
  
"Oh that's alright. But...err I was hoping that perhaps you would trust me someday to maybe share it with me. Maybe I could help you out. Give you some pointers," He spoke sincerely and a hint of eagerness could be traced in his carefully toned voice.   
  
"Why thank you," Hitomi smiled gladly. "That's very kind of you. I may take you up on that offer one day."   
  
"That's what I'm here for to help you guys out," Van announced with a warm smile.   
  
"Yeah, you're quite the favourite teacher among the students," Hitomi proclaimed. _'Where did this courage come from?_' She thought.   
  
"I know," Van cockily replied brushing his nails against his jacket.   
  
"Mr Fanel, please, if your head got any bigger you wouldn't be able to fit through the door," Hitomi remarked laughing lightly. __'Why did I say that? Great now I'm in his bad books.'   
  
Van gave her a devilish smile and laughed. "I know I'm intolerable."   
  
"Well Mr Intolerable, do you think you're tolerable enough to help me with this English essay?" Hitomi asked her adrenaline pumping madly. __'I shouldn't have spoken to him in that manner; I have to be careful because I've heard of intelligent students getting B's due to teacher's having a personal hatred towards them.' Hitomi was about to have a panic attack as such thoughts continued to pound away into her head._

"But Hitomi I haven't set you an essay," Van questioned.   
  
"I know, its assignment from a book I set myself," Hitomi replied.   
  
Van carefully got up from the teacher's leather seat and walked over to the girl. He pulled up a chair from a nearby desk and placed it next to Hitomi's.   
  
"You really need to get out there. Do what other girls do. Get a hobby," he commented in a friendly manner making sure he didn't hurt her feelings.   
  
"As I told you I'm not that out there," Hitomi remarked.   
  
"That's not the impression you give me," Van spoke truthfully.   
  
"It doesn't last I can assure you," Hitomi whispered and looked down at the scrap piece of paper she had before her.   
  
Van then sincerely looked at her and spoke, "So what's the essay on?" A smiled emerged on her lips and she turned towards him and replied.   
  
"It's on the novel Great Expectations, you have read the book?" Hitomi asked, rising her eyebrows.

"Hitomi," he sighed in an almost distraught manner. "If I haven't read that book then I shouldn't be here. That is one of the most renowned literatures of all time." Hitomi winced slightly and then blush a bright pink. "You know you get embarrassed effortlessly."

"I can't help it," Hitomi said to her defence as she covered her cheeks with her hands. Van couldn't but to chuckle.

He then cleared his throat, "So what's this essay on?"

"Pip's unrealistic expectations," Hitomi answered after some time as she waited for her cheeks to cool down.

"Let's see," Van pondered rubbing his forehead. "Well, start of by summarising the story into one sentence, relating it to that character so it let's see… it's the story about  Pip and his initial dreams and resulting disappointments that eventually lead to him becoming a genuinely good man."

"Okay and then do I start to bring up the points to answer this essay?" Hitomi asked with genuine interest.

"Yes but don't bullet point it out, just subtly bring it up into the next paragraph but make sure it has some connection to the paragraph before," Van mentioned. "But I'm sure you know this already."

"Yes I do. And so then I would write, in the beginning of the novel, Pip is characterized as a harmless, caring boy, who draws much sympathy from the reader even though he is at that point content with his common life" Hitomi said.

"Yes and quote. Let me think of a good quote to demonstrate Pip at the beginning of the book…" Van pondered for a moment. "Ah, I know Pip's confrontation with the convict presents his harmless, innocent nature. As Magwitch first seizes the young boy, Pip simply responds, "Oh! Don't cut my throat, sir, O Pray don't do it sir" that's a quote on page two.  Then you could also add that Pip is forced into submitting to the convict's demands, mainly due to his naive fear of Magwitch's fictitious companion who "has a secret way peculiar to himself of getting at a boy, and at his heart, and at his liver" that's on page four."

"Mr Fanel you can remember actual lines from the book?" Hitomi asked startled by her new teacher's brilliance. 

"Why of course, Hitomi. I studied the text in detail," Van replied.

_'Well he's not just a pretty-boy after all,' _Hitomi thought. 

The two then continued on with the essay until the end of detention. Hitomi found herself warming up to her new teacher, his brilliance stunned her and it made her think about him differently. She now knew the true meaning to the saying 'do not to judge a book from its cover.'

  
 


	3. Little things

Van was seated happily in his section of the staffroom where he was drinking coffee and marking assignments he had set for his students. It was his free period so he decided to use his time effectively. 

_'Is this student's first language another language?' _Van thought startled with a mixture of outrage and feeling of nausea as he continued to mark the dreaded pile._ 'I don't know if I should mark anymore as the average grade so far has been a 'C' and that's just an average. Who on earth was their last teacher? No wonder they sacked them. My word, the students don't have any depth into their work.' Van became more and more depressed as he strained to mark the rest.   
  
"That bad?" Gaddess, the History teacher commented as Van's face showed all signs of discontent and extreme displeasure.   
  
"Bad isn't the appropriate word," Van sighed as he motioned his head in Gaddess' direction and at the same time he devoured a large quantity of coffee. Gaddess was a tall dark haired male who was in his early thirties. He was well mannered and possessed a distinguished dress sense.   
  
"Whose work did you just mark?" Gaddess asked in a concerned manner.   
  
"Stella's," Van replied in a droned out voice.   
  
"Don't worry; she's not exactly the intellectual type anyway. I had to teach her a while back and the answers and comments she made nearly gave me a heart attack" Gaddess said trying to comfort the youth. _

Van let out a soft laugh. It was nice and refreshing to talk to people who shared the same intellect and worries he shared. 

"I remember this one answer she gave in an essay," Gaddess chuckled. "It was to the question, 'How did World War II start?'

"What did she say?" Van asked with keen interest.

"It started because there were no malls in Germany and that they desperately wanted to have a 'wicked' fashion sense," Gaddess let out a sigh. "Its pupils like her that make me question, why I bothered to come into the teaching game in the first place."  
  
"So can you tell me anyone who is an intellectual?" Van chuckled at Gaddess' remark lightly as he ran his hand through his hair.   
  
"Hitomi Kanzaki," Gaddess replied immediately without a thought. "Now there is the perfect student. Her essays are always well researched, concise, and with the most impressive amounts of detail and information that I didn't even know about. You're sure to learn something new from her writings."   
  
"Well her essay is the next to be subjected and scrutinized by myself," Van announced to Gaddess. _'Hitomi is truly a wonder,'_ Van mentally said to himself as he remembered their session in detention regarding 'Great Expectations.'

"Well get ready to be astounded. I swear that girl has got it all beauty, brains, and a very rich set of parents," Gaddess told Van in a serious manner.   
  
"Gaddess, stop showing off," Millerna interrupted the conversation between the two men. "Van, he's just too proud of his niece."

"Hitomi, is your niece?" Van questioned baffled by the new revelation that was brought upon him.

"Yes she is, my older sister's daughter," Gaddess said proudly and then suddenly his voice changed. He sounded like he was upset. "But she's not lucky in some ways." 

Van decided not question his remark any further, not with so many other staff members around. He then looked at the massive pile of papers he had to mark and let out a long sigh before he finally came around to proceed on with his work.  
  
***   
  
_'Did I do badly? I'm a straight A student. I need to be valedictorian' _Hitomi thought as she tried to concentrate on Mr. Fanel's advice on how to tackle essays. The young teacher seemed to be rather disappointed with the homework they handed in before so he decided to devote an entire lesson on how to write and answer essay questions.   
  
"I can't believe that some of you, can't seem to get the simple idea of sentence structure and the fact that I think a lot of you lot don't know what a full stop is," Van said in a exasperated tone as he continued to comment on the classes work when trying to explain to them how to plan and write an essay. Van sighed and then spoke placidly. "You're all capable of writing better; I just don't understand why, nearly ninety per cent of you including the boy seniors handed me in this rubbish." Van then picked up their homework from his desk and handed their work back. 

"After today's session I will expect everyone to hand in excellent pieces of work. I will not stand for anything less and neither will I expect mediocre work. If I receive work ever like this is, handed in again you will simply have to repeat the assignment. I may seem harsh but I can assure I have your best interests at heart. Turn to page two hundred and thirty four of your grammar book and do exercises A, B, C, and D for homework. This will be the first step to writing, grammatically correct essays." There was a simultaneous set of moans heard from the class, but they quieted as they saw the serious expression on their teacher's face.   
  
_'I bet I did badly,'_ Hitomi continued to ponder away. Her thoughts seemed to be amplifying as he came closer towards her. _'Oh please God. I need to do well.'_ Hitomi blew a strand of hair of her face and leaned forward as she laid her head on her desk awaiting her fated doom.   
  
"Hitomi," Van said trying to get her attention. She looked up at him, her eyes were destitute and her lips were quivering slightly, a murmur escaped her lips. She seemed troubled by something. "Excellent Hitomi, the only piece of work, well, from the girl's class, that passed my standards. I have great expectations for you. Mr Castelo (AKA Gaddess) also feels that way too." 

Hitomi rolled her eyes at the mention of her uncle's name. _'He would feel that, to him I'm his perfect little niece who can do no wrong.'  
  
Van handed the paper back to her and moved back to the front of the classroom. Hitomi eagerly looked at her paper, but her face fell when she saw the score. __'Ninety-eight per cent, that's all I got. Mr Fanel, must really hate me, I normally get a hundred per cent maybe the occasional ninety-nine per cent but that's because I didn't study or research up on it. This is my worst score…ever.' _

_  
_"Hitomi," Yukari spoke a little worried as she saw Hitomi's strange expression. "What's wrong?"   
  
"I got my worse mark ever…" Hitomi replied hesitantly.   
  
"But Hitomi, Mr Fanel said that you got a good mark," Yukari said trying to find the right words.   
  
"Ninety-eight per cent," Hitomi said with gritted teeth.   
  
"Wow Hitomi, you did really well," Yukari said shocked.   
  
"I normally get higher, this is my worst mark. Yukari, I think I'm getting dumber," Hitomi said in an emotionally distressed voice.   
  
"Hitomi you're over reacting," Yukari tried to assure her.   
  
"Maybe," Hitomi said biting her lip. "I've just got to work harder."   
  
"Hitomi," Yukari moaned. "No fun and no play makes Hitomi a dull girl."   
  
"Yukari…" Hitomi started but she decided to retreat.   
  
"Hitomi, please come with me to the fair today, I promise we'll have loads of fun," Yukari pleaded. Yukari had her hands clasped together and she was giving Hitomi her puppy dog eyes.   
  
Hitomi sighed as she gave in but the back of her mind was still on her score. "Okay."   
  
***   
  
Van walked out the school building exhausted. _'Thank heavens for the weekend.' He thought. He was entering the school car park as usual when he noticed there were some people next to his car. He slowly proceeded towards them when all of a sudden he saw two little figures dart towards him. He then realised who they were and he kneeled down and opened his arms out ready to retrieve them, the two eager figures.   
  
"Uncle Van!" they screamed.   
  
"Hey Merle, hey Dilly," Van greeted the five year old twins as he scooped either one into each arm.   
  
"We missed you Uncle Van," Merle said sweetly.   
  
"You see me at home every day?" Van questioned Merle.   
  
"But your so much cooler than dad," Dilandau his silver haired nephew, replied for her. He then noticed Naria, his sister in law in the background.   
  
"So what do I owe the pleasure?" Van asked her politely.   
  
"Hey Van, to cut a long story short, Folken and I were wandering if you could take the twins to the fair, they really want to go but Folken and I have other commitments," Naria asked and explained the situation.   
  
"Uh…" Van hesitated for moment. He really loved the twins but Van was so tired from such a hectic day at work.   
  
"Please Uncle Van," Merle coaxed her uncle with her innocence. Van gave one look at her and he melted.   
  
"Okay," Van sighed and then smiled when he realized how happy he made his niece and nephew.   
  
***   
  
"Uncle Van, I want to go on the elephant ride," Merle squealed.   
  
"Uncle Van, I want to go to the arcade and play the shooting game," a delighted Dilandau cried.   
  
"One at a time, please," a very rushed and confused Van spoke.   
  
"Elephant ride," Merle proclaimed.   
  
"Shooting game," Dilandau cried harder.   
  
_'This is going to be a long day'_ Van moaned mentally as the children continued to protest to one another.   
  
***   
  
Hitomi walked slowly down the dirt ridden yet crowded path of fair ground. She couldn't believe her best-friend ditched her again for Amano. Hitomi let out a soft breath as her boots hit the ground softly. She looked stunning in her tartan mini-skirt and her white V-necked top_. 'Why is everything in my life so complicated at the moment?' _Her thoughts dwelled between on her parents, Yukari, and her score. Her mind was in complete turmoil when all of a sudden she heard something which caused her to stop walking.   
  
Someone was crying, she turned to the direction where the noise was coming from and there she saw a little girl with pink hair crying to her heart's content. Hitomi suddenly felt a flash back emerge within her mind as she approached the girl cautiously, her face filled with concern.   
  
"Hi sweetie, what's wrong?" Hitomi asked sweetly and asked in an impossibly motherish manner.   
  
"I lost my brother and my uncle," The little girl cried. Tears were crashing down her eyes.   
  
"Oh no," Hitomi said sympathetically. "What's your name?"   
  
"I'm not allowed to speak to a stranger," The pink haired girl replied and eyed her strangely.   
  
Hitomi laughed slightly and spoke. "Your parents brought you up right. Okay, my name's Hitomi and I'm going to help you find your brother and your uncle."   
  
"Really?" The little girl said rubbing the tears away and sniffing continuously.   
  
"Yep, now first can you tell me where the last place was you saw them?" Hitomi asked seriously.   
  
***   
  
"Merle," A disjointed Van yelled. _'Folken's going to kill me if I don't find her.'_   
  
"Uncle Van I'll be in the arcade," Dilly informed as he was ready to head off.   
  
"No your not going anywhere out my site," Van said holding onto the back of his shirt desperately searching with his eyes for his little niece.   
  
"I hate Merle, she's ruined my day," Dilandau protested.   
  
"Dilly, I have no time for your sulking," Van informed his nephew. "We need to find your sister."   
  
"Stupid Merle," Dilandau complained as Van held onto his hand guiding him through the crowd.   
  
'Where was the last place I saw her?' Van thought frantically.   
  
"Uncle Van," A girl screamed from behind him.   
  
"Merle," Van yelled back as he turned towards her. Suddenly, a little girl was charging towards him. Van opened his arms out and scooped her into his arms and hugged her tight. "Oh Merle, you were giving me a heart attack. Don't you ever stray away from me again."   
  
"I'm sorry Uncle Van," Merle cried.   
  
"Yeah you better be sorry," Dilandau said raising his fist and shaking it wildly at her.   
  
"Dilly, there's a time and place for that," Van informed him.   
  
"Merle you found your uncle," A new voice cried. A familiar voice. Van looked up to see it was her. _'Hitomi.'_ She looked absolutely beautiful that Van couldn't help but to stare.   
  
"Hitomi," Merle said happily and wedged herself out of Van's arms and went running into Hitomi's. "Thank you." _

"Yes, thank you, Hitomi," Van managed to utter out as he heart rate returned back to normal.  
  
"It's okay," Hitomi smiled. "Mr Fanel your niece is so sweet." 

"Yeah," Van sighed.  
  
"She's pretty," Dilandau blurted out innocently. Hitomi giggled at the little boy.   
  
'_Dilly, that is my student even though Hitomi does look partially nice today,'_ Van thought.   
  
"Is he your twin brother, Dilly, Merle?" Hitomi asked.   
  
"Unfortunately," Merle replied in a childish voice that didn't resemble the actual word at all.   
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" Dilly asked curiously and very gravely. Van eyed Dilandau strangely. 

_'That boy never learns," _Van moaned mentally as a mental picture of his brother yelling at Dilly in different situations cropped into his head  
  
"No," Hitomi replied giggling.   
  
"Can I be your boyfriend?" Dilly asked innocently with that same solemn expression.   
  
"Dilly!" Van shouted a little hysterically. "She's too old for you and besides she's one of my students."   
  
"Really?" Merle snickered gently to herself. If only Van knew what his niece was planning, he could have avoided all the turmoil that would be bestowed upon him.


	4. Plans

"Daddy," the little girl screamed happily running towards her father, her scream echoing around the house as she ran into the room her father was in. Van swore the girl must have had some sort of homing device built inside her to tell her of the whereabouts of her father, sometimes her mother when she needed her, but she always knew where her father was. 

Merle was Folken's little girl, and as far as Folken was concerned his little girl could do no wrong. Van was exhausted both mentally and physically; he just wanted to go up the stairs into his gigantic and beautifully decorated room, which was also his sanctuary for privacy, and get into that bed of his. 

The bed was so soft like that of the feathers of a bird; he just wanted to glide into the sheets and wrap them tightly around him. It almost seemed as if he wanted them as a barrier… but against what? Suddenly he was brought out of his trance by the appearance of his older brother with little Merle in his arms resting peacefully against his shoulder with her thumb in her mouth furthering her innocent look, which already existed.   
  
"Where's the boy?" Folken asked in tranquil tone as he referred to Dilandau as the boy. Folken and Dilly where almost always constantly arguing, and merely observing the two together in a room was comical enough.   
  
"He's outside with the super soaker annoying the neighbours," Van replied desperately trying to find somewhere where he could settle his aching body. He had already had an assiduous day at work but having to take care of his five-year-old niece and nephew had cut the cake as far as he was concerned. It was frightening enough that he had almost lost Merle but then having to give Dilly a piggy back ride whenever necessary to compensate for the fact that Van was unable to take Dilly to the arcade had drained all his psychical energy.   
  
"Well at least he's not bothering me," Folken spoke a little too truthfully. "So who is this Hitomi?"   
  
"Hitomi?" Van questioned taken aback from the idea that she had now entered this conservation. Folken then put Merle down.   
  
"Go help your mother in the kitchen, Princess," Folken said sweetly.   
  
"Yes Daddy," Merle replied in baby tone and she ran into the kitchen. Folken then averted his attention back onto Van.   
  
"Yes the girl who had found Merle when YOU LOST MY BABY GIRL," Folken yelled the last set of words at Van and then he continued to scold Van. "How could you be so irresponsible? Do you know how many sick weirdoes there are out there? What would have happened if one of them saw my princess and realized she was lost? Do you think they would have helped her to find you?"   
  
"I'm so sorry bro, but Dilly was pulling me one way and she went another and…" Van stuttered, as he couldn't find the right set of words to say to his defence.   
  
"We'll aren't you lucky you didn't continue on with your law degree. You wanted to defend other people and you can't even defend yourself," Folken spoke viciously.   
  
"Folken, you and I both know that mother and father forced me to take up law. I always wanted to be a teacher," Van shouted to his defence. "Anyway, she's safe now."   
  
"You don't get it," Folken uttered rubbing his head with his right hand.   
  
"Folken, when I lost her I was scared stiff less, my heart was racing, my mind went into full panic mode thinking of all the worst case scenarios, my mind became dizzy and weak and when I saw her again I had the biggest sigh of relief. It was feeling I had never felt before, it was like a big weight had been lifted above my shoulders," Van protested against his brother's thoughts of him. "So, don't you dare tell me I don't get it!"   
  
"Uh-hum," Dilly said clearing his throat trying to get the attention of the two quarrelling men. "Has anyone every taught you guys any manners?"   
  
Van and Folken turned their attention to Dilly to see him standing at the door with a female's hand in his. Van almost gasped when he saw who it was but he remained his composure.   
  
"Hitomi," a screaming girl ran into between Folken's legs and shoving her uncle aside also in the process. She jumped into the older girls arms.   
  
"Hey Merle," Hitomi smiled. "Um…I'm so sorry for intruding but Merle you left your scarf behind. I was just heading home when I saw Dilly in the drive way drenching the child next door with a super soaker and so I thought I'd drop it off now, rather than give it to Mr Fanel on Monday." Hitomi put the little girl down and handed her the pink scarf, which had a picture of piglets at one end.   
  
"Thank you; I wonder how I could have left that behind," Merle remarked innocently yet her innocence didn't have the normal purity towards it, it almost seemed like she had this situation planned. Merle hugged her scarf to show her appreciation to Hitomi.   
  
"It's okay," Hitomi beamed as the little girl's happiness at the retrieval of her scarf had warmed her heart. Hitomi then realized her surroundings and she became at unease as the tension she could sense in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife. "I better go, see you two around." She knelt down and gave a hug both to Dilly and Merle.   
  
Folken then decided to finally speak, as he realized Van wasn't going to talk any time soon. Van was pretty predictable, he always became quiet after an argument or if he was in an embarrassing situation.  
  
"Wait, please," Folken called out to the girl who was getting ready to go. Hitomi stopped on her tracks and looked up to the silver haired man who was dressed in a ravishing navy blue suit. "I would like to thank you for helping Merle."   
  
"It was nothing, really, I'm sure someone would have helped her out," Hitomi modestly spoke; she hated being complimented or gratified in any way as she could not handle nice comments. They always seemed to make her feel uncomfortable as if she had done something she should be proud off. She felt her cheeks begin to burn up in embarrassment.   
  
"Daddy, can Hitomi stay for dinner?" Merle blurted out looking at her uncle who was listening on to the conversation intently. Merle then latched her hand in Hitomi's and started to draw her into the house.   
  
"Yeah Dad, let Hitomi stay for dinner," Dilly choired on with his sister's notion.   
  
"Oh my word, you're both agreeing with each other on something," Folken said taken aback by his children. He looked up to Hitomi who seemed to be clueless about what was going on. "Of course she can stay for dinner; I'll just go tell your mother."   
  
"Oh no, please I really don't want to intrude," Hitomi hesitantly voiced out, finally getting to grips of what was going on.   
  
"You won't be intruding anything," a new voice spoke out as the figure appeared in the hallway. Hitomi then saw a beautiful woman with beautiful azure eyes and silver hair.   
  
"That's my mom," Dilly gleefully spoke as he took Hitomi's other hand and helped Merle further Hitomi into the house.   
  
"Well then it's settled, your staying for dinner," Folken stated as he looked at Van who seemed to be unbothered by the whole situation.   
  
"Hitomi, while we are waiting we can go and play with my Barbie dolls," Merle told her as she led Hitomi to the staircase and then hauled Hitomi up the stairs in the direction of her room.   
  
Dilly ran after them with his fists in the air yelling, "Merle, she doesn't want to play with loser Barbie dolls, she wants to play video games with me."   
  
Folken watched on amused but his children's behaviour, he had never seen the two so enthusiastic about anyone in their entire lives. Naria came up beside him and kissed her husband's cheek and whispered. "While the kittens are away, the mice can play." Folken laughed at his wife's comment and kissed her tenderly. Van let out a disgruntled moan and walked off obviously upset by something. "What's wrong with him?" Naria asked confused by her brother in laws erratic behaviour as of recently.   
  
"Nothing," Folken replied as he shrugged the question off and kissed his loving wife.   
  
***   
  
"You guys, its dinner time," Naria called up the stairs.   
  
"Coming Mommy," Merle answered in a cute yell.   
  
"What about Dilly?" Hitomi asked as he was nowhere in sight. Merle's room was elaborately decorated with pink bows, pink cushions, pink curtains; pink bed sheets well just pink everything. The girl was screaming pink.   
  
"He'll be down, don't worry," Merle reassured her by putting her arm on her shoulder. Hitomi couldn't help but to giggle at Merle serious manner.   
  
* * *   
  
"Where's the boy?" Folken asked in an irritated manner as Dilly was beginning to hit on his patience. Everyone was sat around the dinner table except Dilly and Van   
  
"The boy?" Hitomi questioned dazed by her surroundings. The house was beautiful; it was beautifully decorated, spacious and most of all full of happiness, unlike her household where it was humongous and very rich, yet empty as her parents were never home but off on vacations or business trips.   
  
"He's referring to Dilly," Van said as he came up behind Hitomi shocking her, which caused her to jump.   
  
"Mr Fanel, you surprised me by your presence," Hitomi politely pointed out.   
  
"Mr Fanel?" Folken queried Hitomi's usage of Van's name.   
  
"She's one of my students," Van answered his brother.   
  
"Really?" An astounded Folken blurted. "So what is he like as a teacher?" Van rolled his eyes as he took a seat next to Merle yet part of him yearned to know Hitomi's answer.   
  
Hitomi struggled to answer the question. In truth she really didn't know, finally she replied. "He's the favourite amongst the student body."   
  
"Oh how interesting but what about yourself?" Folken asked intrigued by the whole situation. Van wanted his brother's head in that one moment in time and he showed his discontent to Folken by eying him angrily. Hitomi really didn't want to reply to the question. You couldn't answer a question like that in front of your teacher.

Thankfully for Hitomi, Dilly walked in. Hitomi turned to see the silver haired boy was wearing an aborigine coloured robe and he had a pipe in his mouth. "Hello Hitomi," He greeted in the most sophisticated voice he could possibly speak. Merle burst out into laughter when he reached for the pipe with his hand and blew bubbles out off his pipe. Naria covered her mouth with her hand trying her hardest not to laugh. Folken eyed his son as he came and sat beside Hitomi.   
  
"You're so adorable," Hitomi couldn't help but to melt, she then kissed him on the cheek. Van let out a chuckle and continued to watch his nephew's antics. Van then started to put food onto his plate   
  
"The chicks dig me," Dilly grinned and then blew more bubbles out his pipe causing his mother to burst out into laughter. Folken then looked at his wife and grinned as he tried hard not to laugh also. "So, Hitomi, is that gold Lamborghini Diablo really yours?"   
  
"Yeah," Hitomi replied. Folken and Naria stopped laughing and looked at Hitomi dumbstruck.   
  
"Can you take me for me ride it one day?" Dilly asked sweetly.   
  
"Sure," Hitomi smiled, she then looked at Folken and Naria. "If that's okay with your parents?"   
  
"Fine with us," Naria answered. "Gold Lamborghini? Isn't that the most expensive car in the whole world?"   
  
"Yeah," Hitomi replied as she started to eat.   
  
"Your not Deacon Kanzaki's daughter are you by any chance?" Folken asked carefully.   
  
"Yeah," she quietly answered. 

Van noticed and looked up, she was upset. _'Is this got something to do with what Gaddess was talking about?' Van thought as recollected the conversation they had in the classroom._

"Folken, you talk business with her father, not her," Van spoke clearly-cuttingly.   
  
Hitomi turned to look at him. Their eyes met and they both held onto each other's gaze.  
   
"Hitomi," Dilly screeched. "Earth to Hitomi." Hitomi and Van broke out of gaze. Van looked down to his meal trying his hardest to cut the rock hard piece of chicken that Naria had prepared, while Hitomi turned to Dilly embarrassed and flustered.   
  
"Sorry," Hitomi calmly spoke as she tucked into a strand of loose hair behind her ears.   
  
"I was asking you a question," Dilly spoke in a demanding manner as he banged his fork against the table.   
  
"Boy," Folken raised his voice.   
  
"Sorry," he said in a little too innocent voice. "Anyway Hitomi, can you be our new baby-sitter?"   
  
__

"Um…" Hitomi stuttered.   
  
"Please Hitomi. Lydia, the other girl is so mean," Merle pleaded, watering her eyes to make Hitomi feel guilty.   
  
"It's only Thursday and Friday nights," Naria added realizing how much her children wanted Hitomi. "And we'll pay of course."   
  
"Oh well if it's only Thursday and Friday, then its fine by me. And you don't have to pay; my allowance covers me pretty well," Hitomi smiled.   
  
"I bet it does," Folken said thinking about her car. Naria nudged him angrily.   
  
"YEAH," Merle screamed as Dilly hugged Hitomi. Hitomi couldn't help but to smile. Her eyes then caught a glimpse of Van who seemed to be in deep thought.

'_Hitomi as a baby sitter,' _Van thought_. 'The kids love her. I can see no harm from it.' _If Van knew what the future withheld he would have protested against his niece and nephew.


	5. Assistance

**_Author's note: I've edited it slightly. I've haven't changed much of the plot and I decided on something, I'll never be satisfied with what I write so I don't see the point in a beta-reader, well only for checking spelling and stuff.  _**

**The changes show Van and Hitomi haven't found there love for each other yet because I believe I wrote that too soon and I agree with you Aerika, and I thank you for that.  If people the un-edited version please do tell me.**

**My grammar is poor I'm sorry and my spelling is pathetic but I like to write, well not so much anymore but I am determined to finish a story.**

**Thank you fellow readers for your patience and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 5

The sky was dull that day. Hitomi walked carefully on the path, past the slippery autumn leaves that covered the ground below her. It was truly a beautiful sight. A scenery, she would have very much liked to paint if she was born with any artistic talent or vision. She had creativity and discipline to write but unfortunately this wasn't the case when it came to drawing.

The leaves were a mixture of copper-red, gold, orange and that slight tint of green which would give reminder of the summer that was now truly gone. Hitomi let out a soft sigh as she reminisced about her past summer and all the pleasant events that occurred within it. 

Hitomi was ready to walk up the stairs into the school building when a voice caught her attention.

"Hitomi," it cried. A young blonde haired man ran up to her, panting away as if he'd run a marathon.

"Oh, Allen," she said slightly started by his appearance. _'Why is Allen Shezar, talking to me, of all people?' There was sudden sense of anxiety that started to dwell within her at which it made her mind sketch out conjectures of what possibly, the most popular boy in school could want with her. _'He's probably failing a subject and needs my assistance.'__

"I've finally caught you," His face beamed as he looked up at her. He then ran his fingers with his left hand through his shoulder length blonde hair. **(LW: I've decided to give him shoulder length)**

"Do you want me to tutor you? Because honestly Allen I don't have the time…" Hitomi started in her usual poised manner. One thing Hitomi learned over the years was not to let any man intimidate her no matter how handsome they were.

"Oh no, Hitomi," Allen smiled. "It's nothing like that. I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to go out on a date with me. Will you please give me this honour?"

Hitomi couldn't conceal her startled face; she wasn't suspecting something like this from Allen Shezar, of all people. She paused for a moment contemplating the proposal at hand. 

"When and at what time?" she finally asked. _'I've never been courted. It would be a nice change from my normal lifestyle.'_

"This Thursday at eight o'clock," Allen replied, his eyes showed his eagerness for a positive answer.

"I can't go on that night, I have to baby sit the twins and it will be really repugnant of me, by giving Naria such short notice," Hitomi revealed.

Hitomi loved every moment she had spent with the twins. They were truly revitalising for her and they sure knew how to keep her busy. They helped her to bring out the child in her that she knew nothing about, till now. 

She had only been their babysitter for three weeks and yet she had felt like she was already part of the family and she loved spending time with Naria. Folken was great to talk if you had anything financial to talk to him about and the best part was, she had gained extra help from Mr Fanel who turned out to be the most amazing person she had ever met. 

He was like walking encyclopaedia, filled with fascinating stories of his travels and his thirst for more knowledge rivalled and even surpassed her thirst.

_"I can't believe his first name is Van, it's such a beautiful name,' _She mentally spoke to herself as she thought about the Fanel family.

"Well that's the only day I have free this week, with the football practises and all," Allen sighed. "What time do you finish baby-sitting?"

"It depends, usually around half nine to ten," Hitomi answered slightly baffled by Allen's sudden interest in her.

"Why don't I come over to the place at half nine and if they are not there, then I'll wait with you until they get back," Allen suggested.

"I suppose that would be adequate," she said. "But I can't stay out late, it being a school night and all." **(LW: Oh Hitomi, I wish I had your attitude when I was in school)**

"But of course and the fact that I have an early morning football practise," Allen chirped in, smiling that radiant smile of his. 

* * *

"You and Allen Shezar," Yukari commented in obstreperous (unruly) manner. Hitomi swore she received some odd glances and glares from the rest of the class when Yukari decided to announce it to the whole world.

_'Note to one's self, do not share any monumental events in your life with Yukari,' _Hitomi mentally scolded herself as she felt her face become torrid (hot).

Thankfully Mr Fanel entered the room which meant that everybody in the room would become absent from sound and would give him their utter most attention. Hitomi swore she saw some girls salivate at the sight of him and others would swoon as he would pass-by, reading the most wonderful literatures with that soft well defined voice of his.

The lessons could be rather humorous when Mr Fanel would ask the girls for their inputs and thoughts into matters. It could get really ridiculous and annoying when no one would voice an opinion and eventually Mr Fanel had to resort to picking on them to get them to speak. It was highly amusing to see them come out of their dream-like trances and make right fools out of themselves.

It always nearly ended with Mr Fanel giving in and asking Hitomi's opinions and inputs. Sometimes it just felt like no body else was there but the two of them discussing away their ideologies. Mr Fanel then would prowl again on the other girls hoping that they got ideas of their own but alas the girl's minds were fickle with television and shopping.

* * *

"Hitomi, is your boyfriend cute?" Merle asked hugging her white fluffy teddy bear tightly. 

"Merle, he's not my boyfriend, he's just a guy taking me out on a date," Hitomi replied rather exhaustingly. It was so hard for Hitomi to try and get the little girl to understand.

"Yeah Merle, Hitomi's my girlfriend," Dilandau stuck his tongue at her and hid behind Hitomi's legs waiting the expected retaliation from his sister. Merle burst out into laughter at her brother's ludicrous comment.

"Yeah…right, you wish…" Merle struggled to say between laughs. Dilly immediately let go of Hitomi's legs and bolted towards Merle, fists all ready to deliver. 

"Kids, please stop fighting," Hitomi pleaded as Dilly was yanking on Merle's hair and Merle was punching him in the stomach. In the end Hitomi had to resort to pulling the two apart and then having to send them up to their rooms, it was their bed time anyway but she had to be firm.

* * *

_'Allen's going to be here ten minutes,' _Hitomi thought as she adjusted her dress that she brought with her to change into, when the kids had retreated to bed.

The dress was rather short, strapless and clung to her body enhancing her already slender yet lean figure. She couldn't help but to keep addressing herself in the mirror. She adjusted her black chocker with the diamond on it until it was completely in the middle and then she finished the outfit of with her knee high black leather boots so it gave her a more casual look.

_'I look stupid,' _Hitomi argued with herself as continued to look vainly in the hallway mirror.

The front door made a click and opened. Hitomi followed the noise with her eyes and to surprise she say Mr Fanel. He closed the door behind him not noticing Hitomi's looming figure that stood in the hallway.

"You're not meant to back until ten," Hitomi commented at his presence.

"Yeah, well the guys were getting pretty rowdy and one thing I've learnt is that's not a good sign for things to come," Van hung his coat and then finally took notice to Hitomi. "Oh yeah, it's the big date with Allen _'he's going to fail my class' Shezar."_

"How did you know?" Hitomi asked surprised by her teacher's knowledge of her social life.

"I'm psychic," Van laughed. "No really, I read it in a note that one of the junior girls was passing, which I confiscated. It also said and I quote 'Mr Fanel is hottie.' Oh please, could you use a word that's in the Oxford dictionary."

Hitomi couldn't help but to laugh, he always knew how to lighten the mood. 

"So, you're going like that?" Van asked staring at Hitomi's outfit.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Hitomi asked in a panicked manner as she started to eye her outfit again in the mirror.  

Van let out a disgruntled sigh. "You don't wear outfits like that on a first date, well unless you want to give a guy that impression."

"That impression?" Hitomi questioned slightly frightened by his words.

"You know, I'm easy and available," Van replied leaning against the railing of the stairs.

"This dress is a Prada original," Hitomi declared.

"He won't care what it is but what it is representing," Van told her firmly yet truthfully. _'And this is Allen Shezar we are talking about, here.'_

Hitomi carefully thought about Mr Fanel words and then thought about her past experiences with dating. _'Oh no, he's right.' _

"Darn, I don't have anything else to wear," Hitomi said in a distressed manner.

Van glanced at her for a moment, contemplating in his head if he should help her but part of him was protesting against it. _'Teachers don't get involved with student's social lives but it couldn't hurt to help.' He propelled the protests from his head and gave into the knight in shining armour within him._

"Follow me," Van instructed her as he started to walk up the stairs.

"Pardon?" Hitomi asked surprised by her teacher's words.

"You want a different outfit or not?" Van asked calmly and in a slightly exhausted manner.

"Yes," Hitomi finally responded, startled by her teacher's offering of assistance.

"Well follow me," Van simply said and lead the way.

* * *

"Do you think Naria will mind?" Hitomi asked worryingly. She didn't want to cause an upset from her borrowing an item of Naria's clothing.

"Of course not, I'm sure she'll understand the situation and as long as you return it," Van reassured her. "And it's far more appealing and less indecent then that other 'thing' you were wearing." 

_'Even though, I've dated some of those type of girls. Ah I was so young,' _Van reminisced his high school days.

She was now wearing and knee-length, elegant blue dress that was held together by two tiny straps. She wore spaghetti strap blue heels to match it and a white arm cardigan to protect her from the cold breeze.

"Well, you did choose it," Hitomi remarked and giggled. "I'm very much appreciating your assistance, Mr Fanel."

Van was just about to speak when the doorbell interrupted them. "Shezar is here, you better not keep your date waiting."

* * *

Allen had decided to take her to the 'Claque' restaurant. It was a petite French restaurant which served exquisite food.  Hitomi played with her food with her fork as her mind drifted into deep thought. Allen was too busy nattering away about football to notice that Hitomi wasn't the slightest bit intrigued.

_'Mr Fanel is quite a catch; I bet he has a girlfriend.' _Hitomi thought. _'Why am I thinking about Mr Fanel?' Hitomi pondered on this question. _'I don't fancy him but I do admire his intellect, that's probably it. I'm not shallow like the rest of the girls in the class who just admire his visage.'__

"Hitomi, are you okay?" Allen asked noticing that her eyes had strayed to the window.

"Yes, I'm just thinking," Hitomi politely answer. "So, what were you saying?" 

**LW: Okay I've tamed the story overall because I want to show that Van and Hitomi are really truly madly deeply in love. Also nobody at Hitomi's school knows that Hitomi is babysitting Van's nephew and niece and Allen didn't find out. I hope you enjoy and please review it encourages a writer.**


	6. Under control

**Author's note: Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. It's nice to know that there are some people who still like this story and I'm glad most of you like the edited version better, and I have decided I'm sick of trying to please everyone. It's impossible! We all have different tastes. It took me that long to figure that out.**

_Special thanks to my sister for your sweetness and also to my Italian cousin in law, your fan art has inspired me and of course my husband, my biggest inspiration._

* * *

Chapter 6 

"How did the date with the babe, Hitomi Kanzaki go?" Kio whispered as he was intrigued by the whole event that occurred yesterday. 

Kio wasn't supposed to be speaking as Mr Fanel had constrained them into complete silence, so that they could plan and ponder out their essays that were due in next week. Mr Fanel had granted them this special event to allow them to require their teacher's assistance so they would not deliver him unsatisfactory pieces of work like on previous few occasions. 

"It went pretty well," Allen whispered with a grin. "I think she digs me."

"Mr. Shezar," Van cleared his throat as he looked up from his desk where Reedon, who was standing beside his desk, was receiving the teacher's assistance.

"I'm sorry, Mr Fanel," Allen quickly responded. He didn't want to have to listen to another boring lecture from his teacher about his problem with disrupting the class and his increasing apathy towards being educated. Allen then began to write on the pad trying his hardest to illustrate that he was actually doing what he was told to do. 

Van sighed and turned his attention to Reedon. _'That…Shezar is really beginning to agitate me. God knows what Hitomi sees in that boy, she doesn't give me that impression that she is a superficial person. Why am I thinking about my student's pathetic love lives? Just help Reedon.' Van mentally scolded himself for having such thoughts._

* * *

"So…there is going to be another date?" Amano asked curiously. The events surrounding his friend almost seemed surreal.

"Yes," Hitomi replied again in tired tone. It was really beginning to bother her that so many people seemed so interested in her love life.

Hitomi then noticed that Amano was frowning; he seemed quite discontent with the whole matter. His face showed a mixture between being bewildered and troubled.

Amano decided to finally speak. "Do you think… you two… are really compatible?" 

Hitomi didn't want to have to answer that question

Hitomi was slightly taken aback from the question; she had never expected such a question of this manner from Amano. Amano was an intelligent young man and he was extremely noble. He was highly respected among their peers but _where did all this concern come from?_

Hitomi decided that she didn't want to deal with that question at that present time as she knew she would have to question the veracity but truth be told, she knew deep down how she truly felt. 

Hitomi's grip on her books got tighter as she turned to Amano putting on her best counterfeit smile which she had grown accustomed to. "Amano, I really have to go and thank you for your concern, it's greatly appreciated but I have the situation under control." 

Hitomi then fled the scene before Amano could probe her any further. Amano let out a heavy sigh. _'Poor, Hitomi.' He thought, unaware that there was someone behind him._

"Amano, what did you say to Hitomi?" Yukari asked as Amano eventually turned to face her.

"Yukari, are you seriously okay with idea of Allen dating your best friend?" Amano asked in a blurted manner.

"Well, it'll be cool. I mean we could double date and it'll be good on Hitomi, it'll finally allow her to find the women in herself and she may gain some much needed confidence," Yukari replied edging out all the pros for Hitomi to be dating Allen Shezar.

"What about the rumours, Yukari?" Amano decided to enlighten her memory.

"They are just rumours." Yukari exclaimed gesturing with her hand her feelings towards rumours.

"I think there's more truth to them then people let on," Amano whispered as he continued to perpend the situation at hand. 

Yukari felt a cold shiver run down her spine as she heard the seriousness that was in Amano's tone of voice. _'If the rumours were true like Amano thinks then Hitomi would be in danger.' Yukari's mind ranted. __'And it'll be my fault for not warning her but they are just rumours, I really doubt they are true and there's no need for me to go and upset Hitomi for no reason and I think Amano is just over reacting the whole situation.'_

"Yukari, I want you keep a close eye on Hitomi, discretely," Amano voiced his plan.

"You really think those rumours are true, don't you?" Yukari asked with more concern. Her boyfriend seemed to be showing genuine concern. 

"Just promise you'll do it," Amano tiredly said.

"Okay, seeing as you asked," Yukari smiled and tip toed up to kiss her boyfriends' soft cheek. 

* * *

"Hitomi how was your evening with your boyfriend?" Merle asked in her most grown up voice as she liked to think her maturity was at the same level with Hitomi's.

"We had a great time, didn't we Hitomi?" Dilly said as he entered himself into the conversation.

"Shut up Dilly, I wasn't talking to you," Merle stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Yes you were, I'm Hitomi's boyfriend," Dilly protested. "We went to the park and swinged on the swings and slid down the slide. It was great."

"In your dreams," Merle lashed out as she grew tired of her brother's foolish behaviour, she then relaxed her back into the leather sofa.

"Actually it might have been a dream," Dilly spoke out aloud to himself as he rubbed his head desperately trying to remember if the events he spoke of were true.

Hitomi let out a little chuckle as she continued to watch the twin's amusing behaviour. She then found herself drifting into her thoughts. '_Why did I agree to go out with Allen? I'm not even attracted to him mentally or physically. I always pictured myself with an intellectual man who had dark hair and was mature. Allen is the opposite of everything I want in a guy then why did I agree to out on a date with him.' _Hitomi found herself becoming more frustrated than she initially was as everything led back to her initial question. _'Why on earth did she agree to out with Allen?'_

Her thoughts were then interrupted by an astounded voice. "Hitomi, why aren't you stopping them?"

Hitomi then was brought out her trance to find that Dilly and Merle were hitting each other with the pillows from the sofas.

"Dilly, Merle please, stop," Hitomi cried as she put herself between the vicious assaults that they were causing towards each other.

The two young siblings still continued as they used Hitomi's legs as a shield and would make quick jabs to each other using the pillow.

"He started it for being so stupid," Merle moaned as she made a quick jab at her brother.

"I'm not stupid," Dilly yelled and charged at Merle only to find himself being held back from another being. It was only then, that Hitomi realised that Mr Fanel was the individual who had brought her out of the trance.

"You need to stop being so aggressive young man," Van said calmly to his nephew.

"Ha," Merle cried out as she believed she had won the battle.

"And you young lady need to learn when to silence that mouth," Van remarked. Dilly then stuck his tongue out at Merle; Van couldn't help but to smile at the twins as it reminded him of his youth with Folken. He then ruffled his hand in Dilly's hair and then patted his nephew on the back. 

"I think it's your bedtime." Van said as he glanced at his watch. "And I think you two have some apologising to do to Hitomi and each other. Don't you think?"

"I'm sorry Hitomi," The twins said in union in what sounded like, a rehearsed manner. Both children had their heads bowed down as they apologised.

"Now to each other," Van ushered them both on.

"She started it, so she should apologise first," Dilly angrily said as he pointed towards his sister.

"No you did with your idiotic talk about Hitomi being your girlfriend," Merle angrily protested.

"Why don't you apologise at the same time," Hitomi said hastily as she was desperate to stop the bickering among the siblings.

"There's an idea after the count of three you both apologise to each other," Van spoke in his usual passive voice. "So, do we have an agreement?" Van turned his attention to Merle who let out a simple sigh but eventually nodded. He then proceeded to his nephew awaiting his answer. The boy eyed his sister for a moment and then shrugged. This was his way of saying his was in on the agreement.

"Okay, after the count of three I want you two to apologise to each other. One, two, three," Van instructed.

"I'm sorry Dilandau," Merle said.

"I'm sorry Merle," Dilly said. 

There apologises where in perfect union like most things the twins seemed to do. It baffled Van sometimes. He truly began to think that the theory about twins having some sort of special bond was true.

"See that wasn't hard," Van smiled but the twins seemed to disagree with his statement as their facial expressions showed.

* * *

Hitomi slowly walked down the stairs feeling as if the weight of the world were upon her shoulders. She had just finished tucking the twins into their beds and she felt her eyelids start to drop but as she continued down the stairs she heard a noise, it sounded like a violin. Hitomi couldn't help but to investigate where the beautiful sound was coming from. The violin was one of Hitomi's favourite instruments along with the flute. She loved the elegance of the violin as every strum could dictate every single emotion known to mankind.

She followed the sound as it continued to consume her very soul; her heart began to beat faster as she felt like a detective ready to walk into a crime scene. She soon found herself heading into one of the back rooms of the house, which she had never been into. She wasn't one to pry into other's affair but the music had pierced into her devouring her senses so all she could do was hear the dulcet sound.

The hallway she walked through was dark and she dared not to put the hallway light on, in case this sound was to disappear.  She saw a fragment of light which shone through from the creak of the door where it seemed the source of the sound was coming from. She carefully tiptoed and peered into the tiny gap of the door unprepared for what her eyes would discover.

There he was her raven haired teacher playing to his hearts content. Hitomi couldn't help but to gaze at his brilliance and beauty. _'How can somebody bring out two qualities like that, together?' _Hitomi thought to herself.  

Both the violin and the bow seemed to be part of him as if he was born to play. Every motion seemed intrinsic. Hitomi then finally realised what he was playing. _"The Devil's Trill! That's one of hardest pieces of __music to play."_

Hitomi was glued to her position, part of her scolded at her to leave but the music was consuming… _no he was consuming her. _

Hitomi didn't realise that the music had stopped playing as the engaging tune continued to run through her ears.

* * *

"Hitomi," Van uttered he opened the door to see his student who seemed to be in a state of reverie.

Hitomi let out a gasp as she finally realised her surroundings. "I'm so sorry…it's just I heard a violin playing and…"

"Oh, you heard me play," Van started to scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yes, you were wonderful…I mean you played wonderfully," Hitomi continued to stutter.

"Well, I've been playing since I could first hold a violin," Van laughed as he recalled memories of his parents distress at the awful sounds he first used to make.

"You were playing the "The Devil's Trill," right?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes, I was. I'm surprised you have heard of it seeing it not very "hip". Is that still the word, you teenagers are using?" Van replied and then asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm not exactly "hip"," Hitomi replied. "And Mr Fanel, I would like to inform you that you are not that much older than I. In actual fact, you and I are from the same generation."

"And that we are, Hitomi," Van said with a musing expression. "Hitomi…" he stuttered for a moment trying with all his might to pluck up the courage to ask her the question that had been bothering him for a while. "Are you…having any problems?"

Hitomi's instant reaction was to drop her head so her eyes were staring at her feet and so therefore she wouldn't have to make eye contact with her questioner. "What gives you that impression?" she whispered.

"Well you seem rather detached lately. At school, I've noticed you haven't been paying attention the way you normally do and just earlier with the twins, you didn't notice them fighting," Van replied. "I swear I can hear those two fighting from at least two miles away and you were sitting right next them, oblivious to their actions."

"I've just had a lot on my mind," Hitomi uncomfortably spoke as the realisation struck her after hearing his reply.

_'Oh please, don't let it be Allen Shezar. There is no rest for that blockheaded blonde. First he disrupts my classes and now he's taking my number one student down with him. I wish there was a law which prevented idiots from having an education,' _Van thought to himself.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Van asked willingly.

"No, I've got things handled," Hitomi looked up and smiled. "But thank you and you do play the violin resplendently."

"Thank you, Hitomi," Van smiled. _'And I do hope your problems will go.'_  He said mentally unable to voice those words.

* * *

Hitomi couldn't help but to toss and turn that night. Her large soft bed couldn't even comfort her. The blue sheets felt cold but why did she feel so warm and dizzy at the thoughts of him. This feeling inside of her was so unfamiliar yet exhilarating. It almost overwhelming yet the other emotion she couldn't quite describe. The feelings she felt made her feel…wrong. What were these feelings she had for him? __

_'It's just…maybe respect. I mean he's like in me in some ways but I do like the differences he has with me. I just feel a mutual understanding with him that's all. Well at least I think it's mutual. I mean we both are intellectuals and he has a great sense of humour. It's just respect even though he has the most beautiful hair I've ever seen on a man but he's my teacher but wait…I'm just merely commenting on his striking features. It's not my fault he's got them. If I saw them on another man, I'm sure I would comment on them. I'm probably right, it's just respect.' _Hitomi told herself as she hugged her soft big white teddy bear harder and then closed her eyes so she could try to gain some much needed sleep.__

**LW: Okay that's a wrap. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out soon. So if you want more review please. Also I'm sorry the story is moving slowly but a subject like this in these times needs to progress slowly. In this chapter I'm trying to capture Hitomi's first signs of love for Van. I probably failed but hey I had a go. That counts right!**


	7. Confessions

**--------------------**

**Chapter 7 - Confessions**

**--------------------**

As they walked down the hall, to their lockers, to prepare for their next class, Yukari looked over to her friend and decided to let out some of her concerns in a some what, casual manner. "So, you seem to really like Allen. Am I right?" Her eyes then went back to focusing on the tiled floor, while Amano's words swam yet again in her head. It was like a plague, as they rang through her conscious. Why would he place such ideas in her mind about her best friend's relationship with the tall blonde male? And what was Amano's relationship to Allen?

Yukari recalled the last conversation with her beau. It was a rather strange one, in that Amano seemed to defend Allen to some extent. It felt like Amano was hiding something from her, as she could clearly see the concern that seeped through Amano's face when mentioning both, Hitomi and Allen. She had tried to get him to open up some of these feelings that lurked inside of him but he shunned all her efforts.

With sincerity in her voice, Hitomi replied as best as she could as she opened her locker. "I don't really know. It's too early to tell, considering we've only been out a couple of times." Her mind argued with her almost immediately. _'I have no feelings for him whatsoever. Actually I don't think that's true. I'm starting to see a very different side to him, as of lately and to be honest, it's a really nice side of him. _

"So you're going to the dance with him, tomorrow?" Yukari inquired slowly, not wanting to upset Hitomi in the slightest at this point, especially in Hitomi's current state, she seemed different and different in a good way.

"Yep." The green orbed girl replied with a sigh and a smile. Hitomi didn't really want to discuss her relationship with Allen, as she didn't quite understand it herself. What Hitomi did know, was that her relationship with the blonde male had changed dramatically from their first date. It was really strange.

"If you think so Hitomi," Yukari replied with an exasperated tone as she slammed her locker and moved onto her next class. _"Something's wrong here. I can just feel it. I have to find out but I don't want to jeopardise my relationship with Amano and I've got a feeling… he's the one who may have all the answers."_

Strangely, that conversation stuck with the red head throughout the entire day, regardless of the fact that it seemed so insignificant.

* * *

As he entered the classroom, Van instantly found himself in the presence of chattering girls, who continued to rant whilst he stood in their attendance. He had left the room briefly to tend to a dilemma that his fellow staff member, Gaddess, was in. However, when he returned, he found his students blabbering away about their obscenities and trivial nonsense. 

However, through the corner of his eye, he observed a rather tranquil and serene scene involving his most gifted student. The girl who had captured his eye and was very likely to become the valedictorian of her class: was just sitting there peacefully, writing away in that mystifying book of hers, once again. The raven haired man couldn't help but think of a flower that was surrounded by a pot of dirt. The dirt was obviously the rest of his pitiful class and Hitomi being the beautiful flower that rose above them, blossoming within the small and pathetic pot.

A suppressed smile emerged upon the young tutor's face as the metaphor that he had deliberated within his own self conscious, struck through his head and stuck inside into the depths of his heart.

A soft clearing of Van's throat was all that it took to catch the attention of the class. Judging from their teacher's appearance, the girls soon realized that he wasn't all too pleased with their behaviour, while he was absent from the room.

"Since you've all had an opportunity to converse during my short absence, I'll give you an opportunity to do something productive," he spoke strongly and clearly. "I want each of you to write a poem, right now, spontaneously. We'll even read some aloud afterward to make the situation more… entertaining. The poem can be about anything, anything at all. If you have trouble thinking of a subject, write about your dreams or things that are happening in your lives that may be affecting you."

There was a collection of groans from the class, which gradually ceased into silence as they observed their educator's grim expression. He was indeed no pushover as they had originally assumed. When Mr. Fanel expected first-class results and his expectations were not met, the young male would do everything in his capable doing to make sure his targets would be achieved for his next set of results. The outcome was rather rewarding for the raven haired youth, however the students were not so keen on his ludicrous workload. Nevertheless, when it came down to it, the pupils had realized that Mr. Fanel's laborious and constructive interventions had showed them a light into the future path of success.

Upon hearing the task bestowed upon the class, Hitomi immediately bent over her notebook. Her heart pounded rapidly as her pen scribbled down the lines that rang through her head effortlessly. A chill of excitement ran through her body as the emerald eyed girl read over the words mentally.

'_Throughout my life,_

_Many lessons I've learned _

_Don't play with fire_

_Or else you'll get burned,_

_But the flame is hot_

_And full of desire_

_My curiosity is sparked,_

_By the flames of the fire._

_The flames kiss my lips_

_Yet they don't burn._

_I get a taste of the feeling_

_For which I yearn._

_I take a step closer_

_So I can feel the heat._

_I know if I'm not careful_

_It will knock me off my feet._

_The flames slowly surround me_

_All I can do is give in._

_This pleasure so great,_

_This must be a sin._

_Now I'm addicted to fire,_

_I crave more and more._

_Its sensual nature_

_I could never ignore.' _

Her mind pondered as the words that seemed so natural, now seemed to sound so inappropriate. _'I can't read this out,' _the rational component of her mind beckoned at her. Thoughts of Allen dangerously entered her mind. _'I don't get him. On our first date, he acted like the average jock but after that he's become so different. Why?'_ Hitomi rubbed her forehead as thoughts of her last date with the tall blonde male intruded her mind.

Flashback

"So Hitomi, what type of music, you into?" he asked politely as they sat there in the cute Italian restaurant.

She reacted with a blush whilst skimming her fingers over the chequered tablecloth, "Nothing you'd be interested in."

A smile was his reply, along with his left eyebrow raising. "Why don't you try me?"

"Classical," her answer was short but sweet.

"Which classical artists do you like in particular?" He inquired as he took a sip of sparkling water.

"Um… Bach, Handel, Rossini…."

"They are all obviously great artists but don't you think some of the new age artists like Vanessa Mae, Bond, Lara St. John and Paul Mounsey deserve some sort of recognition." He interrupted her. "The ones you mention in my opinion, are the norm and don't get me wrong there is nothing wrong with going with the norm but isn't it exciting to listen to sounds, that are a little daring."

"I didn't realise you liked classical music," her eyes fixated onto his.

"I like a lot of music types, I don't like to narrow myself to one category because if you don't experience all types, you won't know if you're missing out on something and therefore living a rather sheltered life. Don't you think?"

"I never thought of it like that," she then rested her right arm on the table. She then heard him mutter something under his breath but the strange thing was, she knew that whatever he muttered wasn't a bad thing. She smiled at him. "So tell me about your family?"

His initial reaction was a large intake of air. "What do you want to know?"

"Um… do you have any brothers or sisters?" she blurted casually.

Now, this is where Hitomi found Allen to be partially interesting. His facial expression seemed rather pained and his normally confident eyes were now insecure and staring at the ground. It was clear he was struggling to regain his composure but eventually he did. "I have a 5 year old brother, his name's Baralai, he's really cute."

Hitomi was amazed at Allen's genuine smile. It was so beautiful and innocent. It was nothing like the arrogant, narcissistic smile she was accustomed to at school. This personality he was showing her now was completely different to what she was expecting from him.

"Baralai…he's so smart and he's always asking questions." Allen ranted cheerfully. Hitomi couldn't help but to smile with him. That smile that seemed to set her heart, alight. She continued to let Allen go on about his brother until she decided she needed to ask him that question, that question that was itching at the edge of her mind.

"Allen, please don't take any offence from this but why were you so different on our first date. Why did you act that way?"

"That's easy Hitomi, I acted the way you were expecting me to be," Allen replied without hesitation. "As Eminem says and I quote, 'I am whatever you say I am'"

Hitomi couldn't help but to amazed at Allen's wit. "But I never said anything or expected anything."

"Oh, but did you Hitomi?" He took another sip of water. "I suppose I am to blame as well, as your expectations of me are due to the way, I portray myself to others."

End of flashback

'_He's a really smart guy but why does he act the way he does,' _Hitomi frowned and looked up from her desk to where Mr. Fanel was seated, dwelling over his own work. The student watched on, compelled as she once was when she had caught him playing the violin magnificently, as if it was an intrinsic action of his. His soft yet thick eyelashes fluttered as he read over the words below him. His dark hair tousled back behind her ears, sleek as a crow, while his soft luscious pink lips parted slightly while he read the words to himself.

Hitomi felt her cheeks begin to heat up as her insides started to note Mr. Fanel's physical appearance and mannerisms. Suddenly, his eyes shot upwards to view the classroom without making a single movement of his head.

The girl instantly focused her attention back to her poem, which was in dire need of a complete transformation. _'What's wrong with me?'_ This simple question seemed to be very popular lately, as she had found herself asking this over and over again through the past week. _'It's probably this whole Allen dilemma.'_

"Stella," his strong masculine voice spoke. "I want much less of your senseless banter and more productivity in your creativity."

A chuckle escaped her lips which she desperately tried to maintain upon his comment to her fellow peer. His chocolate brown eyes then met with hers.

"Hitomi, what is it that you find ever so amusing?" his questioned with hint of annoyance.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry," her eyes quickly transfixed back onto the paper that was beneath her.

Van let out a strong sigh and continued on with the work at hand. _'The female species were always a strange bunch.' _

After a few moments of silence, Van stood up from his desk and spoke. "Anyway girls, lets here some of your poems," his said in an exasperated voice. "Any volunteers?"

He looked around hoping that someone would muster up the strength to volunteer but alas he had no such luck. "Great, when I want to speak up, you don't and when I don't want you to speak, you do. I think we have a communication problem here and I think it involves you girls not listening. Come on, one of you volunteer!"

The girls sat there speechless and none of them dared to move. "That's it. I'm choosing." He looked around at the girls. "Well Stella, you seem to have a lot to say but I won't risk it today."

Giggles were their response to his comment. "Calm down girls. Let's see…Hitomi"

Hitomi looked up with a rather frightened look on her face. Van was shocked by her appearance; she seemed rather troubled by something. "Mr. Fanel, please can I be excused from this. I don't think I can read this."

"No, Miss Kanzaki. I'm sure whatever you've written is fine," his voice was cold and stern.

The petit brunette could feel butterflies in her stomach and her heart beating rapidly. She was so frightened that her arms started to tremble.

Yukari looked over to her best friend with great concern and before Yukari knew it, she was standing up. "Mr. Fanel. I volunteer to read my poem."

Van hesitated for a moment as he realised what Yukari was doing and within a moment he replied. "Well, let's hear it Yukari."

The cigarette fell to the ground as the other individual walked into the vicinity that the two where to assemble at. The old abandoned playground. Their eyes locked with each other for a moment before the silence was broken.

* * *

"What happened to you, Allen?" The brunette questioned leaning back into the wall. "You used to be the top student, and now you're nothing but a waste of space." 

The young blonde clicked his tongue as he chose to ignore those words. But he knew… that Amano saw past his façade. He saw the pain stricken young boy within him… but Amano sort of knew the full extent to Allen's anguish but he wasn't sure. They used to be best friends…they still were…confidentially. The blonde would still confide in the brunette when it was essential, but Amano knew that Allen was still holding back from him.

"Let's cut the routine crap," Allen ran a hand through his blonde locks. "What do you want?"

"I want you to leave Hitomi alone," Amano blurted instantly. "She's a vulnerable girl who doesn't need to be jerked around."

"Interesting requirement," the blonde muttered, his face expressed that he was in deep thought and then he came out of it. "Hurry up. I need to pick Baralai up and before I see him I need to freshen up. I don't want him to see me in this state."

"Allen, your pride and joy is that little boy," Amano smirked. "Shame, since I remember a time you were once like him."

If looks could kill, then Allen would have killed Amano. Allen then managed to maintain himself. Amano then decided to test the waters. Allen had once confided in him a certain secret, one which Amano would take to his grave. That secret… which had caused the blonde's world to turn upside down.

Once before, the blonde had the most potential out of anyone to become Valedictorian. Allen was in a class on his own, one which was easily superior to the one Hitomi currently had.

"Allen, I know what you do to girls and I condemn your behaviour…" Amano started until he was interrupted.

"I never raped her," Allen cried to his defence with a hoarse voice. "You still believe I raped her. I didn'tI'm not that sort of person and it was even proven in court. I would never do that."

"I know you didn't. You were with me that night, remember? I'm talking about that playboy attitude you have for women," Amano quickly cut in, slightly surprised by Allen's outburst. The blonde had many female admirers, and one certain female was not too happy being tossed aside. In an act of revenge, she had tried to insinuate that Allen had raped her, which was proven false.

"Look, I'm not going to make a move on her," Allen said in almost disgusted voice. He searched frantically in his pockets for a cigarette but gave up after a moment or two.

"Then… what the hell are you doing with her?" Amano asked, puzzled by the blonde's recent behaviour. _'Please don't confirm my suspicions.'_

After hesitating for a moment, Allen spoke, clearly thinking of what to say. "I didn't think she'd accept."

"You didn't think she's say yes?" The sentence clearly made no sense as Amano could not understand… but the male had his suspicions, which he hoped would deem false.

"I didn't think she'd go out with me. She's out of my league, so smart… It sometimes sickens me to even look at her," the blonde started rambling. "So I continued with the act, pretended to like her the way I liked… the others. I acted as she would have expected me to. I didn't think she would like that. But when I'm with her, the old me, appears. It's nice."

"Allen," Amano started to walk towards the blonde. "Has this got anything to do with that secret you told me before you changed?"

Allen took a moment before replying. "She's lucky that she looks nothing like him." His emotions were starting to affect his thought processes, causing the barriers to finally come down. "Amano…"

The male couldn't bear to finish his sentence. Amano took a few more steps towards him; his mind started to piece together his friend's words. Allen was never like this. He was always so confident, even if the rest of his personality changed.

Realization finally dawned on the brunette as he tried to get Allen to give him an answer. "Please answer the question I asked?"

"Yes," he nodded bleakly, as his eyes filled with liquid.

"My God Allen, What have you done?" Amano gently squeezed his shoulder.

"You know when I look at her I see a lot of the old me and I resented her for that," Allen began in a voice that was barely obtainable, tears he struggled to hold back. "But I got to know her she's so…smart and nice and a little opinionated."

Allen smiled as he talked about the green eyed girl. A soft chuckle pursued his lips before he started to speak again. "I guess we truly are from the same gene pool."

"A little weird, don't you think!" Amano sighed. "How long have you known?"

"Oh, I found out Mr. Kanzaki is my real father just before the summer holidays started," The boy's voice was slightly harsh. "I wish mom would have just answered the question when I asked who my real father was all those years ago."

"Allen, you should have told me," Amano cried, a sense of guilt panged at his heart. "I would have been there for you. How did you find out?" _'I should have known something was wrong.'_

"I had to go to a party and as normal I had to stick to Baralai like glue or else you know. he cries around strangers," Allen started. "Well I felt these eyes watching over me, at first I thought I was being paranoid but then Baralai noticed as well. Then I saw him. He tried to talk to me. I look like him… a lot."

"But why go out with Hitomi? _She's your sister_," Amano spoke repulsion clearly shown upon his face. "You could have handled this…in a better manner."

"I panicked," he managed to splutter. "I'd never spoken to her before. I just wanted to… get to know her and when I first approached her, my Mr. Hyde side decided to come out."

"Allen, you've really made a _mess_ out this situation," his maroon brows knitted together.

"I know," he banged the back of his head against the wall. "And I know I'm doing things wrong but I can't tell her. I'll sort things out. But seriously I can't tell her. I'm not ruining her life like they did mine. She's got so much going for but she needs confidence and I'll make sure she gets it. I'll make sure no one upsets her or pushes her around."

Amano felt that his feet could melt into the ground in that very moment. _'Poor, Hitomi. You should have told me about this earlier, Allen. You really care for her, don't you, you dolt.' _Those were his last thoughts before he attended to his friend who was in dire need of his attention as he knew the blonde need to calm himself before he picked up little Baralai.

* * *

Hitomi had finally managed to tuck the twins into bed. It had been a rather tiresome challenge but she eventually succeeded. She yawned as she made her way down the stairs. She then pasted the hallway and moved on into the kitchen. Her stomach had been growling, a few minutes ago and she knew she needed food to regain her energy. The energy she had lost from chasing Dilandau. 

She giggled for a moment to herself and then started to make herself a sandwich. Placing the lettuce and cheese, into the bread slices as carefully, as she could. She was so entranced with making her sandwich that she didn't even notice that someone else had entered the kitchen.

"Hitomi,"

Hitomi stood deathly silent as she recognised the voice. "Mr. Fanel, when did you return?" She whispered and continued to put slices of tomato into the sandwich.

"About two minutes ago. Hitomi…Is everything okay?" Hitomi turned to face him.

"Yes, everything is," and she turned around to cut her sandwich into two.

"I read your poem," he hesitated. "It was wonderful. I didn't understand why you didn't want to read it out loud."

'_Of course,'_ Hitomi thought. _'We had to hand in our poems. I wish I had time to change mine.'_

"It was mediocre," she bit into the sandwich.

"What was your inspiration?" he abruptly asked. "It was rather daring… for you."

When she turned to face him again, his fears had been confirmed. Allen Shezar was going to be her downfall. Her smile was gentle and her eyes were warm. "Actually Allen said I was a little too safe and that I needed to open my mind to different things."

"Mr. Shezar said that," He rummaged his hand through his hair and then rested it under his chin. "Hitomi, just be careful around him." Before Hitomi could reply, Van let out a long sigh and walked out of the kitchen.

Hitomi watched him with a puzzled expression. _'Mr. Fanel…concerned. Well I don't blame him. He probably thinks Allen is going to bring my grades down. Teachers always are caring for their pupils.' _She continued on eating her sandwich.

But Hitomi unconsciously knew she was lying to herself because that poem was indeed inspired by Allen… but was written for someone else.

* * *

**Love Witch: **Hello again, Hope you enjoyed. The rest of this talkback can be found in my bio. Love to here what've you've got say so review. 

_I got the poem from a site from the author VWDF._


End file.
